fashlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Styles
Fashland has 20 main Styles to choose from. They are all represented by Style Icons in the Dress-up Menu. Seasonal Style products are also available for a limited time and although they can be worn at any time after winning them, they cannot be displayed at your Fashion House. Avant Garde Avgar 003.jpg Avgar 002.jpg Avgar 001.jpg Avant Garde style is defined by the cutting edge of fashion, with looks that are made for the runway, not the street. Sometimes futuristic and often surreal, Avant Garde style is great for red carpet Events and themes that call on you to be fashion forward. There is one Avant Garde product unlocked by a quest. Boho Boho 003.jpg Boho 002.jpg Boho 001.jpg Boho style borrows from the Bohemian era of fashion, with a distinct "hippie" flair. There are 86 Boho products in the game, including 10 dresses, 8 tops, and 17 shoes. Six Boho Style shoes can be won from quests. Bridal bridal_001.jpg bridal_002.jpg bridal_003.jpg Bridal style is designed for special days such as proms, celebrations, and of course, weddings. This category features everything from bridal gowns to bride's maids dresses to fancy pink and white accessories. There are currenly about 70 Bridal Style products, two of which can be unlocked with quests. Business Business 003.jpg Business 002.jpg Business 001.jpg Business style is designed to meet the needs of the working woman. Chic and professional, Fashland's business collection is perfect for the office or important lunch meetings. There are 70 Business Style products available in the game. Six business style products are unlocked with quests. Casual casual_001.jpg casual_002.jpg casual_003.jpg Casual Style is for the everyday fashionista to be comorfotable and attractive in. Fashland's Casual collection is designed to be worn on any occasion. As Fashland's largest collection, Casual Style comprises over 120 products, most of which can be unlocked with Keys. Five Casual Style products are unlocked with quests. Country country_001.jpg country_002.jpg country_003.jpg Country style blends traditional country looks with more modern elements of country-western fashion. It's a great style to choose for Events such as "At the Countryside." There are a total of 57 products in country style, including 8 bags, 4 hats, 7 dresses, 4 necklaces, 1 bracelet, 12 shoes, 2 earrings, 8 tops, and 8 bottoms. Two Country Style products are unlocked with quests. Evening evening_001.jpg evening_002.jpg evening_003.jpg Fashland currently has more than 100 Evening Style products. Many of the products in this category are taken from inspiration sources such as celebrity parties, nightlife, and club wear. Glitter, gold, and silver are common themes. Four evening style products are unlocked through quests. Fantasy fairy_001.jpg fairy_002.jpg fairy_003.jpg Fantasy style incoproates everything from fairytale princess gowns to elf-like designs that are wild and crazy. Usually colorful, fantasy could also include Fashland's holiday and seasonal costumes. There are currently nearly 100 Fantasy Style products in Fashland, three of which are unlocked through quests. Futuristic Futuristic 003.jpg Futuristic 002.jpg Futuristic 001.jpg Futuristic Style borrows from space-age fashion and the cutting edge in runway technology. Many of the looks feature an almost surreal and alien appearance, perfect for fashion shows or futuristic club nightlife. Considering its niche use, there are approximately just 56 Futuristic products in the game. Two products are unlocked through quests. Gothic gothic_001.jpg gothic_002.jpg gothic_003.jpg Gothic style boasts 75+ products each with a unique and unusual design. Many are inspired by medieval or Victorian-era fashion, with some hints of Lolita style thrown in. There are six Gothic products that can be unlocked with quests. Haute Couture hc_001.jpg hc_002.jpg hc_003.jpg Haute Couture is high fashion; customized for the girl wearing it, these pieces are unique and hand made, suitable only for the runway or red carpet events. Fashland features 65+ Haute Couture style products, many of them modeled after real-world fashion designs. There are two Haute Couture products that can won by completing quests. Masculine masculen_001.jpg masculen_002.jpg masculen_003.jpg Masculine Style in Fashland features over 60 products that are meant to channel the boyish side of fashion. They take inspiration from uniforms, army wear, and the loose, boot fit. They are meant to be worn on the runway or the street, and make a perfect addition to any wardrobe for the working woman. Whether it's the campus, the office, or the golf course, you can be sure to see Masculine style throughout Fashland. Five Masculine Style products are unlocked through quests. Preppy preppy_001.jpg preppy_002.jpg preppy_003.jpg Perfect for the private school campus or a day out shopping, Preppy style makes you look smart and chic. Wear it when you want to show off the world how clever and fashionable you are! It's also great for those events when you need to make a good impression or follow a dress code of luxurious and educated. With over 85 products to choose from, Preppy style is known for its excellent accessorizing possibilities. Seven products in Preppy style are won through quests. Retro retro_002.jpg retro_003.jpg retro_001.jpg Retro style calls out to the past, with a host of vintage and nostalgic looks. It's best worn casually, but mixed with something modern to avoid the outdated look. Retro styles work well with a variety of Fashland themes and events, and can add a splash of class to almost any look. There are nearly 65 Retro style products in the game, two of which are unlocked with quests. Rock'n'Roll rock_001.jpg rock_002.jpg rock_003.jpg Going to a concert or show? Planning to be followed around by paparazzi all night? Then Rock'n'Roll style is for you. It's perfect for showing off your edgy appeal while still maintaining a tasteful look. Fashland has over 70 Rock'n'Roll style products to choose from, complete with all the chains, belts, buckles and skulls you need to be fashionable on the street or at the show. Four products can be won by completing quests. Royal royal_001.jpg royal_002.jpg royal_003.jpg For those special occasions when royalty are visiting or on your tour of the palace grounds, Royal style is a key element to have on hand. There are currently 70 pieces belonging to Royal Style in the dress-up menu. Three products are won through quests. Safari safari_001.jpg safari_002.jpg safari_003.jpg For the active fashionista who doesn't hesitate to get her hands dirty, Safari style is the perfect element to have in your wardrobe. Best combined with Traditional or Tribal styles, Safari takes animal print and canvas to a whole new level. It's absolutely durable and stylish, but works well for any outdoor activity. There are approximately 70 Safari style products in Fashland. Find the avdenture in your style and don't hesitate to incorporate Safari style. Six products can be won from quests. Sporty sport_001.jpg sport_002.jpg sport_003.jpg Sporty style can help the everyday fashionista look stylish while still staying fit. There are plenty of looks that are perfect for the gym, the field, or just an after-work run around the block. Never miss a beat and fill your wardrobe with Sporty style so you always have the perfect products for working out. There are over 75 Sporty style products to choose from. Five of these are unlocked with quests. Traditional Oriantal 003.jpg Oriantal 002.jpg Oriantal 001.jpg Modest but painstakingly decorated, Traditional style reflects an age-old love for precious metals and detail. Best worn as costumes for special events and celebrations, TRaditional style could be considered the most under-utilized style in Fashland. However, if you want to make a statement or be the center of attention in the fashion world, a keen sense of when and how to combine Traditional style can help you stick out as a true fashionista. There are currenly 50 Traditional style products in the game, three of which are rewards for quests. Tribal tribal_001.jpg tribal_002.jpg tribal_003.jpg Channeling the wild and ancient civilization, Tribal style incorporates embroidered clothing with bright, often clashing patterns that work will on soft fabrics. Often crossing over into the Safari and Boho style book, Tribal captures that exotic feel while still being practical and wearable on the street and the runway. Fashland features about 60 Safari style products, two of which are available as rewards for completing quests. Category:Dress-up Category:Game Category:Fashion Career